the one with the blind date
by socceryea21
Summary: joey gets a date with a blind girl and almost donates his eyes to her.


The one with the blind date

This takes place after they did all of the shows and Ross and Rachel are married with 2 kids, phoebe is dating some guy, Monica and Chandler are married and Joey is the only one not married or dating.

"Hey!" Joey says walking into Monica and chandlers apartments very happy. The only person not in the apartment was phoebe. "Guess what, I just got a date for tonight with a really hot girl who is deaf, mute, and blind. Her name is Katie. Isn't that so cool" Everyone in the room started laughing, including Joey, even though he did not know they were laughing at him and not with him.

Chandler then said "Joey, how are you going to talk to her if she is cant talk back or hear what you are saying or even see what your saying?"

"Oh, that's easy; I am going to learn sign language. I already learned some down at the coffee shop." He says showing them the sign language that he already learned.

"Well than how is she going to see you do the sign language?" Monica said.

"Thanks to ruin my night. People that you people have are not that easy to get. I least I have a date for tonight and if you guys (speaking to Monica and chandler, Ross and Rachel) were not married, I bet that you could not even get a date with her." Everyone in the room got silent. "Anyway", Joey said, "I got to go get ready", and then left.

(A few hours go by and joeys date is over. Joey comes back into Monica and chandler's apartment and tells them how the date went).

"Hey. How did your date go with the blind/mute/deaf girl?" Rachel asks Joey as he walked into the room.

"It went great," Joey answered. "I am having another date with her tomorrow."

"How did you communicate with her" chandler asked.

"I didn't communicate with her. Her parents came along to tell me what she was saying. It was very fun." He answered.

Everybody looked around at each other while Joey took his coat off. They did not think having her parents there seemed like a very good date.

"And I don't have to worry about the blind thing anymore. Her parents told me that she was getting a new pair of eyes tomorrow so by the next date, I need to learn sign language to communicate with her. She already knows it but I don't know how she ever learned it," Joey said.

They heard the phone ring in Joey's apartment next door and he went to go get it. When Joey came back in, he looked very confused.

"Who was that", asked Monica as Joey walked back in.

"Oh, that was just someone asking me to donate my eyes for her. It was very strange because she had the same phone number as Katie. Oh well, I bet it is just a coincidence. I just started screaming at her and telling her not to ask random people to do something like that, and I just hung up the phone" Joey responded as he opened their refrigerator to get some more food out. Everyone in the room looked very confused. They did not think that it was a coincidence if she is blind and asking him to donate their eyes.

"Joey, you just ate a huge dinner." Monica said trying to make him not steal all of their food.

"No, I only had three pounds of chicken, chocolate milk, beer, double chocolate fudge cake, and French fries for dinner. That's nothing", Joey said.

"Oh yea? All I had was a glass of water and a slice of pizza," Said Monica.

"You ordered without me? Last year you said you would never do that," Joey said and ran into his apartment slamming the door behind him.

_The next scene takes place with Joey and his date eating dinner together with her mom translating her._

"So, I thought you said that Katie is getting replacement eyes by today," said Joey talking to Katie's mom.

"Oh, she was, but the guy she was going to get them from didn't want to anymore. We tried calling random people to ask them to, but they said they wouldn't. People can be so rude sometimes. This one person said that we should not call random people's houses asking them for their eyes, and hung up the phone," Katie's mom responded.

"Oh, yea, I know what…" but Joey didn't finish his sentence for he knew that it was he who had told her that. He was the one who told her not to call random people and that he would not do it. "Mrs. Smith, I'll donate my eyes for Katie," Joey said not knowing what he was thinking.

"That would be wonderful," she said as she told her daughter that and saw her face light up.

At that moment, Joey thought, "what am I doing? I am going to donate my eyes to this stranger? I probably wont be able to see after that."

The rest of dinner was very quiet because Joey didn't want to talk or look at her knowing it would be the last day of his life to see. He would have to give up his eyes to her tomorrow.

The next scene takes place an hour later in Monica's apartment where all of them are playing cards.

As phoebe screamed, "I won," they heard something crash up against the door. Chandler went to go see to whom it was. It was Joey. He had run into the door because he was walking with his eyes closed.

Joey said, "I have to get used to walking with my eyes closed because I told Katie I would give mine to her. I wish I hadn't of and I regret my decision. I was just trying to be kind because I found out she was the one who was trying to get eyes from me. I never actually thought she would except that I would do it for her."

"Joey that's so sad. Well all you need is an excuse. Ill make one up for you. Ok, I have got one. You fell of the apartment roof and your eye got permanently damaged and the doctor said it would not be safe to donate your eyes. Another one is you got ran over by a turkey and both of your eyes popped out so you cant see now anyway. Hey, she wont be able to see you because she is still blind so that would actually be a good story," Phoebe said.

"That is a really good excuse," said Joey

Phoebe replied by saying "thanks, I had a lot of practice in school. Once I actually got away with a story about how I was robbed in the middle of the night and first thing they went to was my homework."

Monica butted in their interesting conversation by saying, "you people are crazy. If she even has a quarter of a brain, she will know that story is not true at all."

"Hey for you information, she is twice as smart as me which probably means she is a genius," said Joey.

"No offense Joey, but her being twice as smart as you, doesn't say much," Monica said.

Joey said, "ok, this is really off the subject so I am going to go call Katie's mom to tell her to tell Katie the turkey story and how I cant donate my eyes to her."

When Joey came back he said, "I told them. They didn't react very well. Katie's mom said she never wants to see me again, and that means no dinner so how will I eat? Oh well, I will figure out a way. That reminds me, I have to go feed the duck." When he got in there, he noticed that there were baby ducks along with the big duck.

Everyone then came in and screamed, "surprise!"

Monica said, "We knew that you were feeling very alone so we bought you ten knew baby ducks. Now you have eleven people living with you. You will never get alone."

Joey smiled and just said, "is this for me? Thank you guys so much but it is not my birthday."

Everybody could tell that he was very happy with the little ducklings and he went up and held each one of them.

Joey said, "this put me in such a happy mood. Anyways, ducks are more important than people. Life could be much worse like if I got Rachel's job, and got married to Monica. What if Ross moved out? No that would actually be ok."

_This next part is after the episode and the mini part after it. It takes place twenty years later._

"Hey," Joey said talking to this girl beside him.

"Hey, my name is Katie," she said.

Joey's face dropped when he realized that it was the same girl he almost donated his eyes to twenty years ago. She had also learned how to talk and probably got really strong hearing aids. A year later, they got married and Joey no longer had to be worried about being alone the rest of his life. He still never told her about what had happened twenty years ago, and she doesn't remember it because she was blind and didn't see what he looked like. That is what made his life wonderful.


End file.
